


A Fruitful Life

by pwoutagonist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the life of TYL!Hibari and TYL!Dino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fruitful Life

Kyoya never opened himself up to anyone, really. Although he respected the boss’s strength, he couldn’t see himself spilling his emotions to Tsuna. He was more of a good sparring partner than anything else. Plus, Kyoya didn’t like to show emotion all that much anyway. He didn’t have a wife, any children, nor any one person he cherished...well, that he would admit anyway. Bottling up his feelings was what he always did; it was easier that way and no one needed to suffer. Besides, who’d care about a lonely, violent man?

Only one person would and every time Kyoya saw that familiar tuft of blonde hair bounce around in his line of sight, he sometimes couldn’t believe the bronco was so obsessed with him. Why would Dino follow him around like a puppy? Boredom? He just couldn’t understand Dino at all, which maybe was a good reason as to why he was the first person he openly talked to. Dino was kind, caring, sweet and patient; everything Kyoya was not. Though, a lot can change in ten years, and Kyoya grew to be more patient as time went on.

However, Dino was still an herbivore. Or at least he still acted like it. He was still clumsy, still using that weak whip he called a weapon, and still head over heels for a certain skylark. Kyoya didn’t know whether to be annoyed or angered whenever he heard that cheery blonde swoon his name like a mantra. Maybe he would decide on both. But he normally took to being annoyed most of the time. Although there was a warm feeling that spread through to his fingertips whenever the bronco said his name; again, he would never admit that.

Living alone was something Kyoya got used to; his father was a lazy drunkard who he hadn’t talked to since he moved out when he was 15 and his mother was too busy to even pay attention to her own son. It was obvious to Kyoya that she hated him because he was the spitting image of his father. It was one of the reasons that he never drank (and partly because he couldn’t handle alcohol well). He never once got a birthday card or anything of the sort. It didn’t bother him that much; he never really remembered much of his family. The Vongola Famiglia was more of a family that he had ever had.

And Kyoya never really considered them his family. They were just a big group of idiots who flocked together and liked to be loud. Hibari could live without them, he supposed. He had his own interests in the world that didn’t involve the Vongola. But he had such a high respect for Tsuna that he kept his title as Guardian of the Cloud. The rings were fascinating alone but with the box weapons it was like a whole new world had opened up. Kyoya wanted to discover what that world was about.

That being said, he didn’t really have any life goals. Women were mostly intolerable though the idea of having offspring wasn’t bad. The only person in his life who had any romantic feelings for him was Dino, and he couldn’t produce babies with another man. It was odd, his relationship with Dino. He didn’t really know how to describe it. Not at least until the idiot bronco had a near-death experience. It was then that the blonde had rooted himself so firmly within Kyoya’s life that the mere thought of not hearing that annoying voice speak his name was insufferable and completely out of the question.

Kyoya had ordered Dino not to die, and the blonde happily agreed, just like that. Sometimes, on his days off, Kyoya would come back to his room only to find the bronco lying in his bed, snoring like he owned the place. He had half a mind to bite Dino to death but was too tired to move another muscle and slept next to him. And sometimes Kyoya would fly out to Italy to the Cavallone mansion and sneak into his room and soak in the nice bathtub before Dino came back from his duties. The look of surprise of Dino’s face was absolutely priceless.

Long periods of time would go by without them seeing each other. Kyoya didn’t really mind all that much; he enjoyed his brief moments of peace and solitude but sometimes he yearned for the warmth that Dino provided by his side. He was in no means a sexual deviant; that was more of Dino’s character. Rather, he went along with it. Being with Dino was just enough and the sex was a perk. Though not to say the sex was anything subpar, no not at all. The sex was amazing if Kyoya had to admit it; Dino delivered in that department.

But the moments Kyoya enjoyed most was waking up on Sunday morning and no plans for the entire day, Dino’s warm body pressed up against his back and the blonde’s arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He loved waking up to the smell of freshly brewed tea that Dino prepared earlier. He loved the sunlight streaming in and giving the blonde this glow that made him all the more enticing. Sometimes he wondered if Dino was actually Apollo, the Roman god of the sun because to Kyoya, he was the brightest of them all and warm just like the sun.

It was embarrassing to admit (and no one but himself knew although Dino had speculated once or twice) but it was the truth. If there was anyone he had to give his life for, it was Dino. He could fully trust the male with his life, and vice versa. Kyoya knew that no matter what, Dino would never, ever betray him. Not ever. It was part of his charm that Kyoya stayed by the bronco’s side. And perhaps that was what made him open up to the blonde. Dino was the first person to see Hibari cry, and it was the worst and best thing to experience.

It was the worst because Dino did not want the love of his life to ever feel so much sadness in his heart that he must resort to crying. And it was also the best because it showed how much Kyoya trusted him enough to show his weakest and most vulnerable state of being. Kyoya had cried only once; he cried when he found out that his lazy, drunkard father had passed away. At least, Kyoya had thought his father was a lazy drunkard.Normally Kyoya was smart enough to see behind people’s lies, but he couldn’t read his father.

Tsuna was the one to break the news. He had admitted to keeping a secret between himself, Tsuna’s father, and Kyoya’s father. At first, Kyoya’s father did not want his son to follow in his footsteps into the mafia. Even Iemitsu was hesitant on letting Hibari become the cloud guardian because of the man’s strong protest to letting his son get involved with the mafia. But Iemitsu was desperate and Kyoya’s father forgave him for that. But he wanted to keep his own involvement with the Vongola and the CEDEF a secret from Kyoya.

It was shocking news to Kyoya and he almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For a while he was just locked up in his room unable to say anything. And when Dino finally arrived to see if he could talk to the man, Kyoya broke down, unable to stop from crying. Dino embraced him, wiped his tears, and told him that everything was going to be okay. For the first time in his life, Kyoya had regretted something. He regretted not being smart enough to know his father’s true identity. He regretted not being able to at least form some sort of bond with his father. After all, he had no family. For once, Kyoya wanted to experience what a family felt like.

At that moment, Dino decided to devote his life into giving Kyoya a fruitful life. After some time, during a time of peace, they had managed to adopt a young orphan boy who had a strange, striking resemblance to the raven. They both took him in, letting Kusakabe babysit him when they were both away. But Kyoya felt like he had to be there for the boy as his father was not. He didn’t want his son to feel the same way he did. And although they did not share any blood, Kyoya held a lot of love for the boy, cherishing him every second he could.

Dino was a reliable partner, always at his side no questions asked. It was the kind of relationship he seeked, although the clingyness was a bit much. But, it was no insufferable. Whenever Dino got too childish, he’d just punish the blonde with no sex and played with his cute son instead. But it was never uneventful in their lives anymore and Kyoya appreciated that. Dino gave him a fruitful life, just like he set out to do.

And Kyoya was ever so grateful for Dino in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
